Oblivion
by mishka-chan
Summary: Finale of the Every moment trilogy... Sasuke leaves. A new generation. Then rebirth. Sasunaru. hints at sexual conduct.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: May go against your beliefs. Deal with it.

Italics represent Sasuke's thoughts… sort of you'll get it while you read it. It is like a song fic but there is no song.

Oblivion

By Mishka-chan

Some days I just wish I wouldn't wake up 

_Some days I don't want to sleep_

_Some days I don't want to remember_

_Some days I am scared I'll forget_

_Your touch, your smell, your smile_

_Some days I just want it to end_

_Memories are haunting me _

_Some days you are there_

_Some nights I dream of you_

_Some days I can remember all to well_

_Some days I feel as if I am losing you_

_What will happen if it all goes away?_

"Sasuke! What the hell are you thinking?" Sakura yelled at him as he lay in the hospital bed. "You could have got your ass killed! Sometimes I wish-…" She stopped short.

"Go ahead and say it Sakura. Go ahead and say 'I wish Naruto was here so he could kick some sense into your over inflated dumb ass.' Go ahead Sakura, go ahead."

"Sasuke, stop pretending it doesn't hurt."

"I'm not pretending. It doesn't hurt."

"Well, if you were talking about the wounds, I wouldn't doubt it. But if you were speaking about Naruto, I would call you a liar. Now I want to know why you confronted 13 ANBU alone."

"I was too afraid to do it myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I was too afraid to kill myself."

Sakura's eyes bugged and she looked terrified. Her mouth hung open and as soon as she realized it, she shut her mouth with a sharp 'click'.

"Don't talk like that Sasuke."

"I don't have a reason to live and it hurts too much."

"Sasuke, surely it isn't that bad."

"It was my wedding night, Sakura! He saved every fucking sorry ass villager that never gave a shit about him and died! He left me right after we had gotten to our honeymoon lodge. He said 'I'll be back.' He lied to me. He always loved this damn village more than me." Sasuke curled into a tiny little ball, and cried into his fragile looking knees. Tears were spilling from obsidian eyes. "I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to live anymore, if it is without him. I can't… I c-can't forget and I c-can't remember." Sasuke began to hyperventilate. Quick, shallow breathes being drawn in and thrown out in tiny a panicked 'whoosh'. He began to cough and his face was turning red. Sakura knew that he had been in denial and had pretended it hadn't affected him. Sakura reached across the bed and pulled him into her arms like a mother would a small ailing child.

Small whispers of 'it will be okay… shh, shh…' were spoken into obsidian hair.

"Do: shite ware?" (Why me?) "Do: shite, Do: shite…"

"Because pain and sorrow are proof that you are alive."

"Then I don't want to live."

"Sasuke, if you want to leave I won't stop you, but I won't help you either."

"Otsukaresama," (Many thanks to you,) "Sakura-chan…"

"Say hello to Naruto for me."

"Yes, of course."

--Six years later—

"Naruto! Sasuke! Time to go!"

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"To see our uncles like you promised!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes." Sakura stated grabbing their hands and walking through town toward the Uchiha mansion. Down the through the rough trail in the woods, to the two rocks standing beside each other.

The kids went to play with the animals and in the pond nearby. Sakura sat next the two stones.

"Hey guys. It's been a while hasn't it. I got pregnant and had two boys they are named after you guys. They are just like you. It's- it's been eight years since I saw you Naruto and six years since I saw you Sasuke. I- I don't have a boyfriend, or a husband. I used the sperm in y-your entry files and worked with it until I could have one of your children each. I like to think of them as all of ours. I wish- hope- know that you are happy together. I am glad you could be. Tsunade asked me to take over until they can find a Hokage. Naruto is a legend and so is Sasuke. They talk about you in the academy all the time. Iruka still teaches. Kakashi is still a pervert, and has never taken a new team. The rest of the rookie nine and Gai's kids are all still okay. Gaara and Temari are okay. Kankurou died. They all miss you. I really hope you guys are all right."

The clouds parted slightly to allow the sun to shine on the clearing. She giggled suddenly reminded of Naruto. The two kids ran back into the clearing she was once again shocked by how much they looked like there counterparts. They collided into her both soaking wet.

"Ah, you brats! I'll get you! I swear just like your uncle's! Always causing me some kind of grief."

"Bring it, Kaa-baa-chan!" (Mom-old hag)

"Naruto! You little brat!" she grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt and bonked him on the head only to have him turn into smoke. "Damn it! Just like your uncle I swear!"

--In heaven or wherever—

"Bwah hahahahaha!" Naruto rolled around on the ground laughing stupidly.

"Dobe, that is not nice."

"I know, but it is Sakura… I mean come on… she looks like baa-chan."

"You know when she dies we will be reincarnated."

"Yeah. I know"

"I'll be looking for you…"

"You better fucking show up too!"

"Damn, I will, I will. Just make sure you don't go dieing stupidly again."

"Hey at least I didn't kill myself… because you love a dobe!"

"Yeah, yeah. You annoying little brat."

"I love you my cold frigid asshole."

"Fuck you."

"Indeed, fuck me." And Sasuke did.

--A bushwakis of years later—

"Hey Sasuke-kun, you want to go on a date?"

"Can't, I have to study with Naruto."

"Aww, come on please."

"Nope." Sasuke walked down the hallway to an old science classroom. He entered and locked the door.

"Hey, teme. See you decided to show."

"Oh, were you getting lonely dobe?"

"Well, you could fix that." Sasuke approached the boy and smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." His lips closed over his best friends lips. Together forever. When they were together it was oblivion.

A/N: Wow, that sucked. Review me and tell me what you thought


End file.
